


Teasing Mr. Fischbach Chapter 13- Deleted Scene (SMUT)

by Cutieplier



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Markiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutieplier/pseuds/Cutieplier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy showertime with Mr. Fischbach gets raunchy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing Mr. Fischbach Chapter 13- Deleted Scene (SMUT)

**Author's Note:**

> I have only included the scene that wattpad made me take out as other then that, the story pretty much stays the same.

Hesitant to follow him into the bathroom I pulled away from his grasp, and abruptly stopped in my tracks. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" It was comforting to see that he knew me well enough to be able to tell when something is on my mind. Despite having been asked, now certainly wouldn't be the right time to tell him, so I bit my tongue instead. "N-nothing, sir I just uh.." 

I was struggling to find an excuse, and before I could come up with anything that seemed legitimate he had me shoved up against the wall, just outside of the bathroom door. He placed both his hands on the wall, one on both sides of my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye. He began to lick his lips slowly and stared at me as if he were a predator and I was the pray he was getting ready to pounce on.

 

"Not in the mood, are we? Well, as one of my students why don't you allow me to assist you," he purred skipping my lips and moving straight to my neck. It wasn't fair. He knew how much this turned me on and feeling his warm and soft lips pressed to my neck made it difficult to try and deny him. "Please, sir ... S-sto..." I tried to beg him to stop before things got too far but his lips and hands made a movement that caught me off guard.

His lips found mine, and our tongues were left to dance in and around each other's mouths. His fingers trailed around the outside of my sleeping shirt undoing it so quickly I was surprised he didn't manage to rip off some buttons a long the way. As much as my head wanted me to stay no, my body was saying yes and I was rapidly beginning to surrender to him. 

I allowed my shirt to slip from off my shoulders, and as soon as it hit the floor that was when he again trailed off. Away from my lips, he kissed his way down my neck, over my chest and stopped at my breasts. "Good thing you didn't wear a bra to bed. You made this all the more easy." Again he licked his lips before diving in. Licking, sucking and caressing my left breast, and roughly fondling the other. 

I was a mess. I was in the mindset between completely giving in to his sexual advances, or sticking to my guns but the throbbing beneath my sleeping pants was beginning to become too much to ignore. My face was beginning to burn hot, and surely becoming beat red. I wanted to say no, I really truly did but, I was physically and mentally weak. My knees felt like buckling when he brought his lips back up to mine. 

His warm, strong hands ran down the length of my body over my curves, from my breasts down to the hem of my sleeping pants. I pulled away from his mouth in an attempt to catch my breath. "Sir, please," I panted as one of his hands slipped their way down my pants and started to explore the area between my legs. 

"You need to stop, Mark." Finally I had used his name. It felt awkward to say, but his fingers only began to work me faster, after calling out his name. "How cute," he tormented. "You finally said my name but I'd much rather hear you scream it. Look how wet you've gotten already. You don't really want me to stop, do you?" 

I winced and whined as his fingers began to slide through my lower lips and started to trace a circular motion around my already throbbing clit leaving me beginning to quiver and shake violently. He was right though, I didn't really want him to stop. At this point I had entirely broke down and submitted to him. Completely losing focus on anything else aside from the sheer exhilarating feeling his touch left behind. 

"No," I whimpered. While his hand continued to explore my lower region, his other hand came up taking a tight grip around my throat, and threw me back up against the wall with one hard shove. "No, what?"—"No sir, please don't stop," I requested barely able to speak. My mind began to slowly unhinge and haze over. His hold around my neck was literally leaving me near breathless and as twisted as it was, I absolutely loved it. "Good girl."

Just as my eyes felt as if they were starting to roll back, I was left with the sensation as if I was gonna pass out. The adrenaline rush being abused like this gave me was overwhelming and although choking was dangerous play, he seemed to know how far to take it before easing up. I was beginning to feel all my muscles all at once begin to slowly turn to jelly, and too weak to stand on my own two feet I began to start sliding down the wall. 

That was when he released his grip from around my throat and, pulled his hand from out of my pants. Boarder line unconscious, Mr. Fischbach lifted me up to my feet, and picked me up. He brought me into the bathroom, where he rested me down on the toilet to regain coherence.

He knelt down by my side, keeping me within arms reach, and gently rubbed his hand across my left thigh. "Was that to much?" Still trying to catch my breath, I was gasping for air and barely had enough strength in me to communicate other then shaking my head from side to side. "That... was... fucking... incredible," I managed to reply through all my panting.

His front teeth and canines just began to peek out from behind his lips, when his worried expression changed into a sinister and devilishly smug grin. Mr. Fischbach finally got up from his kneeling position, and slowly paced his way to the shower, flinging the sliding glass doors open and began running the water.  
Every part of my entire being was being sent into a whirlwind, and all I knew was that I wanted more. 

The steam from the hot water was very quickly filling the room, and if my breathing wasn't already fucked up enough the humidity certainly was no help. "Alright that's enough stalling," Mr. Fischbach belted out. Finally beginning to manage my breathing again, I was ready to continue as planned. I looked up at Mr. Fischbach to see him take off his glasses, resting them on the side of the sink.

"You have five seconds to get those pants off before I rip them off." That sexy, dominate demand hit me like a ton of bricks and left me with chills being shot down my spine, and I got goosebumps. I liked when he was forceful. I didn't need to be told twice, and respected that both in and out of the classroom he's in charge and nothing drove me more wild then his aggressive sexual nature. 

I took one final deep breath, and exhaled as I got up from my resting place. Sliding my pants down to my ankles and stepping out of them, my heart was pounding from sheer excitement. As I brought myself back up from my bent over position, I was greeted with Mr. Fischbach's stiff member now inches away from my face. I hadn't even noticed he had already completely disrobed himself. I suppose that must have happened as I was undressing. 

I was surprised when he didn't immediately order me to suck it but instead took me by my wrist and flung me towards the shower. "Get your sexy little ass in there, now," he hissed at me. His stern tone of voice echoed in the back of my mind and made me shutter. It was like he had two sides to him, like day and night. When we weren't getting naughty he was sweet, and gentle but during playtime he was belligerent and hostile. Like an entirely different person and I equally loved both sides. 

As soon as the hot water hit my already burning flesh, I was swept up from off my feet, and instead was being held up against the closed shower door. I tightly wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, and my legs around his waist in a means to support myself. Mr. Fischbach could have easily supported me all on his own as he was cradling me, by having a tight hold onto my hips. 

With his solid shaft resting across my lower region, he began to make small thrusting motions. The rubbing was beginning to cause friction between my outer lips and his member and as the hot water trickled down from above us it was just getting me ever more worked up. If anything it was a tease, and I was already at the stage where I was in no mood for the foreplay. 

"How badly does my little slut want my cock?"— "mmm, fucking give it to me!"   
Mr. Fischbach ignored my cries and pleas for him, and instead did his own thing which was either sucking on my erect nipples, or nibbling at the flesh of my neck. Having him like this: his touch, and his taste was sending me on a complete trip and I found it way to difficult to restrain myself.

"Beg for it," was whispered into my ear. His heated breath bouncing off of my ear left my heart to race, and the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. Although begging wasn't in my nature, I craved him inside me. If begging was the only way to make that happen, I was willing to oblige. "Please, sir. I need you so bad. I want to feel you inside me."

I followed his eyes down to our lower regions and bared witness to his entry. He was like a wild animal as he drove into me full force. He held me at such a perfect angle, that more often then not I could tell he was balls deep. My stomach seemed as if they were doing somersaults, every time he did manage to get balls deep because I felt as if I could feel him in my stomach.

Having him this deep, I could barely take it. There was a pain to it, but it hurt so good. Over and over again with each thrust my back was hitting the shower doors hard. The amount of rattling they were doing, I was almost scared as if we'd somehow break them. Without having to say anything, he pulled me away from the shower doors. Instead of pushing me up against them, he held an even tighter grip around my hips and helped me to bounce up and down on him.

Bouncing straight down and right back, I threw my head back, arching my back and began to whimper. It was hard to believe how deep he could go as we've never managed to get this deep while laying down. It could have also been because this was the first time I was ever on top pf him but I'm gonna have to request to be on top more often.

I was dropped to my feet after a few minutes of bouncing, I suppose to give his arms a break. I was forced into a bent over position, and again he reached up to my throat taking a firm grip. With his other hand he guided himself back inside, and again came the sound of skin on skin slapping as he took me from behind. 

"You like being my good little slut, don't you? You take this cock like a champ."  
I didn't feel the need to respond to that verbally so I let my body respond for me. I slightly spread my legs more for him, to allow him more room to move and propped myself up into a better position by placing my hands up against the fogged up glass doors. 

In this bent over position he didn't get nearly as deep but it was the perfect position to be in where he could make contact with my Gspot easily. Having never had it found before, the stimulation was leaving me with tingles from head to toe. It cause a sensation as if I had to use the bathroom, although I knew I didn't. 

With the water being hot and pouring from above it was hard to tell, but it felt as if I was actually leaking my own fluids and it was beyond indescribable. The harder he drove into me, the faster he got and it was driving me crazy. Finally my toes began to curl, and my body tensed up. I felt a build up of pressure inside that wanted to explode and when it did, for the first time in my life, I screamed "I'm coming," and actually meant it. 

I had heard that females could have their own ejaculation but I never imagined I'd be able to do it. I thought it was something porn stars had tips and tricks for but, I managed to achieve a full vaginal orgasm and it was absolutely mind-numbing. I tightened my legs together as I released, and slid my hands from off the shower door. I needed to rest, all I wanted to do was lay down after that. 

Mr. Fischbach released his grip from my neck and off my hips to grab my hands and held them back up against the glass. "I'm not finished yet! You're so fucking tight, stay just like that." I whimpered and whined as he continued to thrust into my already numb body. After having just released the sensation of having him still inside was mind blowing.

Another minute or two of full force plowing and he released his warm load inside without warning and without request. I felt so dirty, and strangely enough, I enjoyed it. It wasn't like I'd willing be like this with anyone else but with Mr. Fischbach I'd always be open to experimenting. As he pulled out, he gave me a hard smack across my ass that left a pulsating stinging sensation. "Let's see if you can stand up after that one," he muttered opening the shower doors and stepping out.


End file.
